En el Autobus
by Park Ji Sang
Summary: One Shot UA NaruHina, Hinata conoce a un chico en su viaje en autobus, que le hara la vida un poco mas facil... Por favor denle una oportunidad!


Realmente no e leído completo

El manga de Haruyuki Bus

Solo e leído el primer tomo

Que creo que es genial,

Espero que a ustedes les agrade la

Adaptación que hice

Realmente a mi me encanta el NaruHina,

Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver

Con Hinata pero en si el NaruHina

Espero que les guste…

Pero antes de comenzar…

**Disclaimer****: **_Haruyuki Bus ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de _**Maki Usami.**

**Disclaimer:** Narutoni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**°~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En el autobús ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~°**

Me encuentro sentada en uno de los costados del autobús, me siento muy mareada así que veo por la ventana para ver si algo atrae mi atención y no pensar en los mareos que siento en este momento, al ver por la ventana veo a un lindo chico es rubio y muestra unos lindos ojos azules, montado sobre su bicicleta.

-_Debe ser lindo montar en bici, lastima que yo no puedo subirme_- pienso con desgano.

En ese momento ciento como el autobús se detiene en un súbito freno que hace que todos dentro del autobús nos sacudamos un poco, yo por el freno termine estampada en la ventana por la cual veía al chico.

-_Aaaay_- pensé mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de mi frente.

Cuando abro los ojos para ver al chico nuevamente, puedo ver una clara sonrisa en su rostro, me siento tan avergonzada que mi cara comienza a subir rápidamente el tono de su color a un rojo intenso, lo veo mientras el autobús sigue su marcha y lo pierdo de vista.

-_Que vergüenza, se estaba riendo de mi_- pensé mientras seguía sobando la parte golpeada.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san- escucho que alguien me llama, es una chica que va en mi clase.

-Hola, buenos días- le respondo.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?, ¿no estas mareada?- valla al parecer todos saben de mi problema.

-Hoy estoy un poco mejor- le contesto muy educadamente.

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, acaba de entrar al primer año de Instituto, acabo de mudarme a Konoha, es un lugar muy lindo y amplio, realmente me gusta mucho, el transcurso a mi nuevo Colegio no es malo solo tengo que tomar un autobús, solo que hay un gran problema, me mareo.

Hoy es otro día, tal vez hoy no tenga tanto problema con los mareos en el autobús y siempre puedo ver por la ventana para distraerme, me siento en uno de los lugares disponibles del autobús, poco a poco el autobús comienza a moverse, y tal como el autobús, yo también poco a poco comienzo a perder fuerzas, tomo un pañuelo que tengo guardado en mi bolsillo para tratar de controlar un poco los mareos realmente no me funciona mucho, lentamente recargo mi cabeza en la ventana, cuando abro los ojos, ahí esta el, en su bicicleta.

-_Pero si es el chico de ayer_- pienso- _me pregunto si… ¿me recordara?_

Lentamente toco el vidrio para llamar su atención, en el instante en el que lo toque el volteo yo quede helada ante su acción, claro que yo toque el vidrio para que me viera pero realmente no esperaba que el volteara, alejo mi cara del cristal un poco asustada, que vergüenza y que miedo, lentamente regreso mi cara para ver la reacción del chico rubio, él me ve algo dudoso, yo con todo mi voluntad agito mi mano en forma de saludo, él recibe mi saludo con una encantadora sonrisa, el alto en el que nos vimos envueltos cambio a verde y el autobús comenzó a tomar velocidad, yo miraba por la ventana mientras el agitaba la mano despidiéndose de mi con esa gran sonrisa, yo lo veo mientras se pierde de vista.

-_Dios que vergüenza, saludando a gente que no conozco desde la ventana del autobús, comportándome como una niña_- digo un poco mas calmada.

Lo que estuve en el autobús fue un viaje agradable ya que extrañamente el mareo había desaparecido.

Otro día llego y yo como los últimos días busque un lugar cerca de la ventana para poder ver al chico rubio, instantáneamente lo veo por la ventana y puedo verlo claramente ahí esta el en su bicicleta le sonrío al verlo, luego veo claramente como el pone una cara graciosa mientras en su mano derecha tiene un títere de un cerdito, comienzo a reír por su broma.

-_Es un cerdito_- pienso divertida.

Cuando me di cuenta, había comenzado a ver por la ventana todos los días para así poder ver al chico de la bicicleta y lograba verlo de vez en cuando y así mis viajes en autobús comenzaron a ser más divertidos.

Hoy no hizo un muy buen clima, hace mucho frío y llueve, cuando subo al autobús todo esta muy lleno, y como era de esperar ningún asiento de la izquierda esta desocupado, ya casi nadie cabe en el autobús pero aun así más gente sigue subiendo.

-_Lo mas probable es que hoy no lo pueda ver_- pienso algo desanimada- _además no creo que pueda verme estando aquí en medio de tanta gente._

Estamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde siempre puedo verlo, por lo menos tratare de moverme de lugar para que pueda verme.

_-¿Cómo cabe tanta gente en un autobús?-_ me pregunto mientras trato de pasar entre la gente para que pueda verme.

Cuando logro hacerme espacio para pasar choco con alguien, cuando levanto la cara ahí esta el, con su perfecto cabello y sus ojos color azul que parecen un claro y calmado océano, no puedo evitar verlo con sorpresa, siento como el voltea a donde yo estoy pero por alguna razón me dio tanta pena que me volteo lo mas rápido que puedo para que no pueda verme.

-¡_Ahh! ¿Pero que hago escondiéndome?-_ pienso- _tengo que hablarle, lo veo todos los días por la ventana, pero... ¿Qué le digo?, Hola ¿me reconoces?, o algo así… pero ¿que hace el en el autobús?, pues claro, es verdad, porque esta lloviendo…_

Aunque el este atrás de mi es increíble, el esta en el mismo espacio que yo, ya no nos separa un cristal, ahora estamos mas cerca el uno del otro, el esta aquí dentro…

-Parada del Instituto Femenino No. A, Parada del Instituto Femenino No. A…

_-¡Ah!, esta es mi parada, ¿Dónde deje mi bonobús? ¿Dónde?-_ me digo a mi misma mientras busco en todos los bolsillos de mi abrigo- _¡No esta!_

-Se te callo esto- escucho la voz de un chico hablándome.

Cuando volteo lo veo a el hablándome, al momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendidos, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, veo como el abre la boca.

-¡Vamos muévete, nos tenemos que bajar!- escucho como una chica le grita.

-¿Qué?- dice con cara de confusión.

-Perdona- le digo a la chica mientras me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar, me entrega mi bonobús que levanto del suelo y yo salgo del autobús con la cabeza gacha y muy colorada, al salir me quedo parada mirando como el autobús sigue su camino, acerco mi bonobús a mi pecho, siento como mi corazón late rápidamente.

-_Sin duda la próxima vez que lo vea le hablare_- pienso- _¿Cómo se llamara?, espero que llueva mañana._

Lego a casa para ver el pronóstico del clima, por favor que mañana llueva…

-Y el pronostico para el día de mañana es seguiremos teniendo un día soleado…

Me tiro al piso derrotada y sintiendo una gran carga en mi cuerpo…mientras escucho a Hanabi.

-Que bien hoy habra un buen día- como ella no tiene ganas de hablar con alguien para ella esta bien.

Como lo pronosticaron el día estaba soleado sin nada de nubes en el cielo que anunciaran un cambio repentino en la temperatura, cuando subí al autobús me alegre al darme cuenta que hay asientos disponibles cerca de la ventana.

-_Hoy si podré verlo_- pienso muy feliz mientras veo por la ventana- _aquí es donde siempre lo veo_- sigo pensando mientras el autobús se detiene en la parada- _¿Dónde esta?, no lo veo…_

-Oye…- escucho como alguien llama detrás de mi y volteo mi rostro para verlo, y parado delante de mi estaba el, al verlo mis ojos se agrandaron y lo mire algo confusa.

-Esto…- comienza diciéndome- yo…

-¡Eyy!, ¡Naru-kun!- escucho un grito proveniente de una chica en los asientos de adelante- ¡Vaya no te había visto!, ¡ven siéntate aquí rápido!- dijo la chica mientras golpeaba un lugar atrás de ella.

-¿Eh?- escuche que el decía mientras se iba de mi lado y se sentaba tras la chica.

-¿Hoy no vienes en bici?- escuche como ella le preguntaba.

-¿Qué?, bueno lo que pasa…- siguió hablando mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué!, ¿Quee?, ¿no estaba punto de preguntarme algo?- estoy muy confundida, el estaba a un lado de mi y de repente se fue con ese chica… ellos seguían hablando y yo quería escuchar lo que decían así que puse mucha atención.

-Oye Naru-kun, ¿hiciste la tarea?- pregunto ella.

-No- respondió el, valla respuesta.

-Por cierto, sabias que hay una chica que viaja en el autobús que viene de Suna, la reconocerías por la forma en que habla- dijo la chica no pude evitar pensar que estaban hablando de mi- se le nota mucho…

-¿Quién es?, ¿un chico?- pregunto el.

-No, es una chica- siguió ella- va en el Instituto Femenino No. A

-_Creo que si era yo de la persona que hablan…_

Seguía escuchando atentamente haber que tanto decían de mí.

-Recuerdas que en el viaje de fin de curso que tuvimos, cuando viajamos a Suna ella se reían de nosotros por nuestra forma de hablar, desde ese momento no me agradan y recuerdo que tú también dijiste que nunca hablarías con una chica de Suna.

-Es que realmente esas chicas no me agradan- pude escuchar claramente como el dijo eso, solo pude sentarme bien en mi lugar y agachar la mirada.

-Parada del Instituto Femenino No. A, parada del Instituto Femenino No. A…

Me pare de mi lugar y camine hacia la salida del autobús con la cabeza gacha.

-Ups, ¡mierda!, ella es la chica que viene de Suna, ¿nos habra escuchado?, mira es ella- le dijo mientras el volteaba y me miraba.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto el.

Yo no pude regresarle la mirada me sentía realmente mal, no podía creer que eso pensara de mi, se levanto de su lugar exaltado pronunciando cosas que no pude comprender.

-Oy… no…- solo pude escuchar que el decía.

-¿Se conocen?- le pregunto la otra chica.

Yo quede parada en la parada de autobús, realmente me siento un poco mal, no es que realmente me guste, solo que me alegro de no haberle dicho nada.

Al día siguiente trato de irme mas temprano de mi casa, para así no topármelo en el camino, antes de salir de casa mi padre me detiene.

-Hinata, ¿no es muy temprano para que te vallas al Instituto?- me pregunto.

-No realmente, voy a ver si puedo tomar el autobús de antes- le respondo.

-Bien, supongo que esta bien ya que esta nevando, muy buena idea Hinata- me dice mi padre.

-¿Qué?- digo asombrada, no sabia que estaba nevando.

Tome el autobús y realmente era un completo desastre ya que con la nevada había mucho trafico, de nada me sirvió haber salido mas temprano de mi casa si de todas formas iba a verlo.

-_Bueno… ¿Qué mas da si lo veo o no?, no se como se habrán portado esas chicas de Suna, pero ese no es motivo para decir que todas las chicas de Suna somos iguales_- pienso muy molesta- _pero… porque me molesto tanto, yo no lo conozco, ni tan siquiera se su nombre, lo único que conozco de el es…su sonrisa._

Lo veo por la ventana y no puedo evitar sorprenderme y noto como el también lo hace, le pego rápidamente a la ventana, cosa que espanta mucho al señor que estaba sentado junto en ese lugar, lo sigo con la mirada y el me hace señas con su títere para ir con el, no puedo evitarlo y salgo corriendo para bajarme del autobús, no puedo estar molesta con el, quiero conocerlo, quiero saber mas cosas sobre el…

El por la sorpresa de que yo baje del autobús casi cae de su bicicleta cuando se acerca a mi, bajo un poco la cabeza y…

-Hola, soy Hyuga Hinata- digo muy apenada pero con gran valor- ¿co… como te llamas?

-Uzumaki Naruto- me responde el, que lindo nombre.

-Naruto-kun- dije yo.

-Si…

Ninguno de los dos se mira a los ojos, creo que estamos muy apenados por estar el uno cerca del otro.

-Mucho gusto.

**°~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~°**

**By Park Ji Sang**

Bueno este fue mi intento

De NaruHina

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Tanto como yo,

Realmente creo que el manga

No tiene comparación

Pero yo trate de hacerlo

Lo mejor posible

Todavía soy nueva con esto de

Los fics

No es el primero que hago

Pero bueno

No los entretengo más XD

Cuidense muchicicicicmo!!

Bye bye ^^!~

Quejas, comentarios y sugerencias, solo diganme

Se acepta de todo!!!


End file.
